Different Kind of Love
by BeautyofVenus
Summary: What happens when Quatre comes home to Trowa cheating? And what's this about him moving out with a girl? I update when I can... Sorry if it takes awile..
1. Betrayal

I Do Not Own Any Gundam Wing/ SailorMoon. This is your warning!

Chapter 1 - Betrayal 

It was nearing three o'clock in the afternoon when Quatre got off work. He had gotten off early due to the fact that he wasn't feeling too well. Which was an understatement to begin with. For the past couple of days Quatre had been having headaches and slight dizziness. But being the typical businessman Quatre could not put down his work just because he wasn't feeling well.

As he neared his mansion he couldn't think of anything more than to rest in his koi's arms. Him and his love had been together for as long as Quatre could remember now and in a couple of weeks it would be their 4-year anniversary. Quatre had a huge day planned for his love. He smiled as he pulled up to his gate and entered the password. _Yes, Trowa and I are going to have a great anniversary this year_, Quatre thought.

But as he came up on his garage, he noticed that there was another vehicle parked in his spot. _Must be someone we know..._ _Huh? Wonder who it is visiting?_ As Quatre walked up to the steps, he noticed that the servants were nowhere to be seen and that his butler, Gregory, was missing as well. _That's weird. They are almost always here to greet me._ Quatre's mind shot a warning to him and he went into his "Pilot" mode. Instead of going through the front door, he snuck around to the servant's entrance and entered through the kitchen. Careful not to make any noise, he cracked open the door leading out to the dining room. Upon seeing that there were still no servants, he cautiously walked along the wall surveying the room. The Dining room was rarely used, except for dinners with Business partners and relatives. Quatre and Trowa usually took their dinners into the bedroom or living room; depending on what mood Trowa was in. The Formal dining room that Quatre was in now had a 20ft French table in the center with a vase of fresh spring flowers. Gregory had once asked to change the fresh flowers to the silk, fake kind that came from stores rather than gardens. Quatre had declined saying that he preferred the real flowers because they helped liven the mood around the mansion.

Certain that nothing seemed out of place, Quatre then moved to open the door into the vestibule. As he did he paused for a split second. _Why am I stopping myself? There can't possibly be anything on the other side that I haven't dealt with before. Oz. Kidnappers. Even my sisters! _Swallowing his fear, he opened the door, but only enough for him to see what was there. What he saw he could have never been prepared for. There was his koi, his life, his one and only with someone else. Quatre felt his heart tug against his chest. _But How?_ He grabbed his chest unwillingly. _Why would... was it me? Was I not enough? We've... _His thoughts we cut short when Trowa started speaking.

"He should be home in a couple of hours."

"I know! I Know! Geez, you want to get rid of me that easily?"

Quatre froze. He knew that voice! He knew that voice well. _That's Duo! There's no mistaken it, it's him. But I thought he was with Heero? Did they break it off or is he..." _Quatre was interrupted again, but this time he could see the other occupant of the room.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Duo grinned as he watched Trowa play with his braid.

Trowa just nodded his head, while lowering it to kiss Duo on the lips gently. Duo smirked and grabbed Trowa by the shoulders.

"Is that when we break it to him? Or would you rather wait for a couple more weeks?" At this Trowa glanced at the clock and noted the time. "Duo, it's almost 4:30."

"Fine! But you had better tell him soon or I'll do it!" Duo kissed Trowa roughly on the lips and winked as he walked out the door. Trowa stared after him with a very little hint of a smile. _They've been going on for weeks? Why haven't I noticed... Am I that dense..._ Quatre let out a silent sob and shut the door back into place. He walked to the dining table and took a seat away from the door that had just shown him one of his worst nightmares. He was crying softly when he heard the main doors slam open. "Trowa!" It was Duo again. "Probably back to say "goodbye" to Trowa again." Quatre whispered bitterly. "Trowa!" Duo screamed again. This time Quatre realized that he seemed almost panicked. Quatre got up slowly and silently went back to the door. He could hear a muffled reply. In order to hear better he placed an ear on the door. "...Car is right outside! I don't know how long he's been here... No I haven't seen him... Trowa?"

_Car?_ Whose car is... Suddenly Quatre realized that they were talking about him. Panic washed over him as he heard Trowa said to find him. _What can I do!?! I need to get out of here... I can't face them after seeing that. _As he turned around to leave, he heard Duo tell Trowa something that made Quatre do something he hardly ever did. Duo complained about having to find "the whiner" and having to watch out for nosey "kids". Quatre winner may be the youngest in the group, but he certainly was not a whiner. Quatre's blood started boiling and he actually got angry. So angry that instead of walking away like he was taught, he turned back around towards the door leading to the vestibule. He slung it open just in time to come face to face with Duo. And at that point he did whatever a man would do, he reared back and punched Duo's lights out.

Tbc

_Well??? What do you think? Do I need something? Take out something? C'mon I need to know!!!!_

_Let me know though if it completely Stinks... but if you do you'd better have a good reason why!!!!! _

_**ˆ-ˆ**_


	2. Decisions

"_Beauty of Venus here.. Yah! I got reviews! Thank ya's very much!"_

_I know it's not a lot, but hey it's something! ˆ-ˆ_

_And you can be as blunt s you like with the Reviews if you want to! Don't worry you wont hurt my feelings! It's hard to get a happy-go-lucky person down! P_

_Okay, on with the story…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter 2 - Decisions 

Well, He hoped to punch Duo's lights out, but instead the ex-Shinigami pilot stumbled backwards into a surprised Trowa. Duo's eyes started watering and his small nose that seemed to get into everyone's business, started to bleed.

" Man! Quat!" Duo wheezed while pinching his nose with his thumb and forefinger. The pinching didn't help and soon the pilot's shirt became spotted with dark red.

" Ey'd ya oh an eh tat?" (Why'd you go and do that? )

Quatre was still riled up and hissed at his "friend", "Why do you think, Duo? I come home only to find…" He choked on the last words. _No! I can't cry here, not yet! Oh Allah, please help me!_

Dou stared at the shaking figure in front of him. Quatre had his small fists balled up until the knuckles showed white. Duo never knew Quatre to be like this. He was always the quiet one who never got angry. Not even if you tried to kill him. _But then again,_ Duo thought bitterly, _they never tried to steal his love._ " Quat, nook… Em torry. E ere nona ell ya, ut…" (Qautre look… I'm sorry. We were gonna tell ya, but…)

"Tell me what Duo! That you and Trowa were… were… " Quatre choked back a sob and looked down at his shoes. Trowa, who was standing beside Duo, walked up to Quatre. " Little one…" Trowa began placing his hand on Quatre's shoulder. Quatre jerked away from his touch. "Don't touch me!" He screamed backing towards the door, leading back into the kitchen. Trowa followed him and tried again to calm the little Arabian down. "It's okay."

"It's not okay! How can it be okay! I thought you only wanted me. I thought you lov…" Yet again, Quatre couldn't finish his statement. He tried his best to hold back the tears, but they came anyway. Trowa stopped advancing on Quatre and watched the little one cry. Duo saw this and noted the look in Trowa's eye. _He only looks at him that way… darn it! Why'd he have to show up here now? _As Duo thought, his anger kept building up. He knew he should calm down, but he couldn't stand for Trowa to look at Quatre like that. That sympathetic look that says " I'll do anything and everything to ensure your happiness." _You're supposed to look at me like that._

"C' mon, Quatre! It's not going to be the end of the world. Trowa has tried to tell you!" Duo blurted out. "You should have learned to listen."

"Baka" Trowa murmured under his breath. He knew that Quatre could only take so much before he lost it. Trowa glanced at Quatre when he heard an awkward sound escape from his small lips. Duo heard it too and slowly took a step towards Trowa. They stood there in silence watching Quatre, but he didn't make a move, or any other sounds. He just stood in the doorframe with his hands clutched into fists and his head bowed towards his small chest.

"Fine." It was said at a whisper and the two watchful pilots would have missed, if not for the fact that they waited for it. Quatre looked at Duo then at Trowa. Taking his time peering at them, studying them. Then abruptly turned on his heel and stalked away. Trowa and Duo were frozen in place as if they were victims of a spell. What was that look in Quatre's eyes? They had both saw it and for some reason it didn't seem to fit the beautiful eyes of their friend. They stood in the vestibule, lost in their thoughts, until the sound of a car brought them back. It was Quatre, and he was leaving.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

Lady Une sat in her office going over the mission reports that she received earlier that day. She glanced down to see the Yui's signature and the reference number. She sighed and began reading. Of course she knew it was useless. Yui did everything by the book. His reports were always accurate and informative. Sometimes a little too informative for her tastes, but they were never, never wrong or fake, like Maxwell's seemed to always be. She giggled to herself, upon thinking about the happy pilot and a report he once gave her She read the report and found many mentions of giant monsters with red eyes and plenty of girls in distress, almost always wearing a bikini. She had taken the report back to him and demanded an explanation. He simply smiled and said that reports were boring and he wanted to make them more interesting. She called him into her office and gave him a lecture that he's heard over a dozen of times. All the while he kept insisting that he was better than Yui's "blah, blah, then I took a wiz… blah, blah" reports. It took all her might not to laugh at his jokes, especially since they were true.

A knock at the door brought her out of her daydream. " Come in", she stated flatly, hoping whoever it was would get the point and leave her alone. _It's probably Chang with his reports._ Imagine her shock, when it was actually the quiet blonde Winner's boy.

" It's good to see you Winner" She motioned him to sit down and as he moved slowly to the chair, she noticed the slight flush on his cheeks.

"Is everything alright?" She asked giving him a concerned look. He smiled sadly and nodded his head slowly.

" Lady Une, I was wondering if you knew of any open safe houses in the area?"

At this she raised her eyebrow and gave Quatre a questioning look.

" And why, may I ask?" There had to be a real good reason for Quatre to ask for another safe house and she was determined to find out. She watched as he started to pick at some invisible lint that only he could see. "I was hoping to be able to live there for only a short while." He stopped his sentence there purposely, she noted.

Quatre stirred uneasily under Lady Une's stare. He knew what she wanted. She wanted an explanation as to why he was going to move out of the mansion, his mansion and live at a safe house. But He really didn't want to make it known that it was because he was betrayed by his best friend and his love._ No! Not anymore. He's someone else's love now._ He looked up at Lady Une to notice that she was waiting for him to answer a question, but he was too lost in his thoughts to hear. " Err… I'm sorry, what was your question, Lady Une?"

"I asked if everything was alright between you and the rest of the pilots?" That wasn't her question. Her originally question asked about him and a certain pilot. But it was obvious now that is was.

Quatre nodded his head thoughtfully and said that the pilots were all getting along except for Wufei and Duo, but that was expected. Lady Une sighed again and shook her head slightly. She was going to get nowhere. Out of all of the pilots., Winner was the best when it came to beating around the bush. " Alright Winner. Let me check to see if we have any opened." Lady Une said as she got up from behind her desk and started for the door. "I'll only be a minute" And with that she walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Quatre sat in the uncomfortable office chair, counting down the seconds as he waited for Lady Une to come back. But no matter how hard he tried; he couldn't keep his thoughts from staying to Trowa and Duo. He shook his head violently to scatter the unwanted thoughts and decided to instead busy himself with tapping out a rhythm on his knee and singing along with the beat. _" Momma said there'd be days like this, there'd be days like this my Momma said… Momma said , Momma said…"_ Quatre suddenly stopped and wondered where in the world that song came from. He shook his head lightly while deciding it was probably from Duo. Once again, his mind flashed back to the new couple. _STOP! _ Quatre smacked his forehead, just as Lady Une walked in the door. She looked at him quizzically, while setting down a piece of paper on her desk. Quatre blushed furiously and mumbled something about a mosquito.

Lady Une studied him for a moment before asking, rather seriously, "Are you sure you won't to do this?"

Quatre looked at her in surprise and nodded his head. "Of course! I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to." Lady Une sighed again, IT was becoming a habit of hers, and handed him the paper she had brought in.

" This safe house is located in the downtown region of the city. There is nothing special about it. It's your typically apartment, set with a roommate. And that's where the problem happens."

Quatre looked up from the paper he had been studying to look at Lady Une. " Problem?"

"It seems that the roommate is 'difficult', as I heard it put."

Quatre looked incredulous. "What do you mean, 'difficult'? It can't be any worse than living with Heero." Lady Une looked at Quatre seriously before continuing.

"This particular individual has gone through 6 roommates in less than a year's time and the last one didn't even stay a week. Now tell me how that can't mean this person is 'difficult?'" Quatre sat in silence and stared at the picture of his soon to be new place.

" It can't be as bad as they say it is. I'll give it a shot." Quatre stated boldly, straightening his back while handing the paper back to Lady Une. Lady Une shook her head and signed the transfer papers. " Well, Winner, I hope you're right." She handed him back his papers and gave him the order and deadline to be moved to his new apartment. On the way out of Lady Une's office, Quatre paused at the door and turned back to his senior officer. "By the way, who is my new roommate?" Lady Une flipped though the copies on her desk and stated flatly,

" Aino Minako"


	3. New Meetings

"_Beauty of Venus here... Sorry it took so long to update... but Geez! School stinks really badly and my computer decided that it hates me all of a sudden and won't let me save my work without blue-screening on me! (But that's when floppy disks come in handy!!) Oh and also... I kind of bought a butt load of books and they were really good and so... yeah... I read my books instead of updating... so sue me! _

_Now taking into consideration my hair color (Blonde)...I've got a question...What is a beta? I saw where Transcendent wrote where I should consider one, but I don't know how the stinkin' to find one!?! I'm guessing it's someone who proofreads the stories and gives suggestions, but that doesn't help me find one... Unless of course you can buy them or order them at the store... Then I could probably locate one pretty easily. ˆ-ˆ_

_Okay, now that I feel like a total dork, on with the story..._

Chapter 3 - New Meetings 

"Aino Minako..." Quatre muttered to himself as he walked out of the Preventor Headquarters. "That name doesn't sound that bad. It actually sounds kind of pretty." He glanced down at the pack of papers in his hand. "Let see... North on Collins Street until I get to Tigress Lane; then turn Left at the Third red-light. Follow street until it dead ends into Williams Avenue. Man! How long of a drive is this supposed to be!?!" Quatre got into his midnight blue car and threw the papers into the passenger seat. He turned his car on and put his seatbelt on.

_Better Safe than Sorry!_ Quatre thought remembering how Duo used to always badger him about wearing one, saying that they were as safe as wearing cement to go swimming. Quatre let a slight smile slip as he remembered other arguments he had held with the Shinigami pilot. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes to hold back the tears. How could he ever go back to the way it was before? He sat in his car for what seemed like hours and gave into his sorrow. He let the tears flow freely until he was sure there was none left to cry, then finally put his car into drive and took off down the street.

He turned on his radio and listened to Beethoven's 2nd Movement of Ode to Joy. The music was sweet and soothing as he decided to go check out his new "home".

After about an hour drive, Quatre finally pulled up to the apartment building that he was soon to move into. The first thing he noticed was the gate that seemed to lead to the first set of apartments. It was rather tall with little insignias connecting to the rather sharp spikes at the top of it. He also noticed that the ground windows had burglar bars protecting them. _The must have a problem with break-ins... but the neighborhood doesn't seem all that bad, it actually seems a little bit high-class._ Quatre thought as he moved to the imposing gates. He hit the square button that said, "push for assistance" and heard a gruff "Can I help you?" came as a result.

"I'm Quatre Winner and I'm the new..."

"Oh, you're the new guy for apartment 524 right? Come right in"

Somewhere a buzzer sounded and the gates opened with a metallic grind that made Quatre's teeth hurt. As Quatre made his way to the large doors across the way, he took in the courtyard and the other residents of the building, which were mostly children. He made his way through the doors and into the lobby where he met the person who the gruff voice belonged to. It was a middle-aged man with horrible comb-over and wearing a neatly pressed suit. As Quatre neared the desk, the man placed a piece of paper and a pen and asked him to sign above the dotted lines. Quatre signed his name neatly and even dated it before giving it back to the older gentleman behind the counter.

"Your apartment is on the 3rd floor and down the hall to the left once you leave the stairwell. The elevators are being repaired and so all patrons are asked to take the stairs. There are no pets allowed and no loud music after 9 o'clock. There is no curfew, but residents who come in after 11 o'clock will asked to verify there residency here and also have a valid state issued id. If you have any more questions or concerns, you can call this front desk or if the matter is urgent you can contact the manager directly at the number on the bottom of this sheet. Anything else you would like to know?" The man finished giving Quatre a list of dos and don'ts along with contact info and a map of the building. "No sir. Thank you very much" Quatre waved as he started towards the stairway.

_I guess they do have a security issue somewhat, but they do seem to know what they're doing. _Quatre came to the door labeled "Stairs" and opened in up to reveal the next obstacle he was going to have to go through. The stairs winded upwards in a spiral fashion, with a landing at each level. "Great..." Quatre muttered starting his accent.

Mina ran full speed into the lobby of her apartment building. Waving at the man behind the counter, who yelled for her to stop before recognizing who it was. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" Mina kept repeating over and over again out loud. _Why did I have to forget my purse! Rei is surely going to kill me... _"Crap!!" She yelled even louder as she entered the stair well. As Mina raced up the stairs to her level, she cursed the idiot who complained about the elevator making "funny" noises. She reached the landing for the 3rd floor and swung open the door leading into the hallway and rushed around the corner to her apartment. As she turned the corner, she stumbled over a person kneeling in front of her door, sending both of them to the floor with a loud "thud". She moved to get into a sitting position, which caused her to knee the person in the face. " Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there and..." She caught her breath when she realized that the person she tripped over was a guy. And not just any guy but a very hot guy. _Wow! He's even better looking than that guy Rei hooked up with..._

"Are you okay" She heard him ask her as he tried to stand up without stepping on her.

"I'm fine... I didn't see you and I... uh...what were you doing?" She snapped out of her fluster when she noticed small metal tools spread across the floor. _He was trying to pick my lock!_ The guy looked down and he must have realized his mistake because he bent down and tried to snatch them up. "Well, you see, I ... uh... I'm supposed to be staying here and the key didn't seem to work... and so I..." He shook his head and looked at her pleadingly. His eyes were a beautiful cyan color, a darker shade than her cerulean eyes.

Suddenly it registered to her what he had said. _Living here?_ " You're supposed to be living here?" She asked credulously

"Yes m'am. So you know where the person who lives here went? Or where I could find her?" The boy asked her, giving her a hopeful look. Mina stared at the young man in front of her for a few minutes. _Should I trust him? He doesn't seem like the type to lie and go around killing people... But still, now a days, you never know..._ "Here, let me see your key?" She asked holding out her hand and ignoring his question. He looked at her curiously and handed over his key. She glanced at it and went to her apartment door. She knew from experience that you had to wiggle the doorknob and lift it slightly to get the key to even enter the keyhole. She placed the key in and turned. When she heard the soft click of the lock, as it gave way. She turned and stared at the young man again. He seemed to be looking at her as of she was from a different planet or something. "What?" She asked getting nervous under his stare.

"How did you do that!?!" He practically yelled awestruck. "I had been trying to get that key to work for the past half hour and it wouldn't even enter the keyhole." Mina laughed lightly and explained to the handsome blond before her the trick to opening the door. She watched him as he shook his head and laughed softly and muttered

"Figures." under his breath. "How did you know how to do that?" He asked looking up and meeting her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I know how to open my own apartment?" She enjoyed the look of shock that she got from him when he heard her statement.

"This is your apartment?" He asked blushing slightly.

"Yep! The name's Aino Minako! You can call me Mina." She exclaimed holding out her hand in greeting. The man laughed again and accepted her hand. "Quatre Rebarba Winner. Its nice to meet you, Mina."

tbc

_Okay Another Question.. How do you spell Quatre's middle name? I tried looking on the Internet, but its spelled like three different ways. Oh! And Yes, I know this chapter is short but I don't want to change perspective again in the middle of the story. I'm picky about that much at least. ˆ-ˆ_


	4. Reflections

"_Good Morning, Afternoon, Evening and Good Night! Hope that covers it all... Yeah Sorry about taking so long but hey... this was none of those chapters where I had no idea what I was going to do… But I finally figured it out… Alrighties... I noticed that a lot of my reviews have questions in them and I would love to answer them now… but that would take away form latter on in my story... I promise that all questions will be answered… Just be patient… Please!_

_Also – I would like to apologize for the delay in updating… I had reached a writers block and decided to put this story on hold before continuing. But I did notice something when I reread it. I did make Duo out to be a jerk, and I'm sorry about that; it wasn't very nice. But I decided that I'm going to change up my writing focus just a little bit. Instead of focusing on the physical aspects and any kind of external conflicts; I'm going to focus on more on their internal conflicts. I'm going to re-write the first couple of chapters because I don't like the way I portrayed Duo. So to all of you Duo fans, I'm sorry and will make a mince. I've been working on some other stories since I haven't been able to figure this one out, but they aren't uploaded yet. Some are about Ranma ½, one is about Inuyasha, and I'm currently working on a Heero/Mina fic (I love those)._

_Okay, now that I got that off my chest, on with the story…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter 4 – 

Quatre watched as the petite blonde in front of him give him a smile and hold out her hand. He took it mechanically and tilted his head forward slightly, like he usually does when he is meeting a new client. _Well, she doesn't seem all that bad… I wonder why all of her other tenants left... _ They parted hands and he watched as the girl, Mina, turned to the apartment door and pushed it open farther. He took in her features before she disappeared into the dark apartment. _She is pretty… I'll give her that much. She has the same noble look that Trowa has. The same slightly upturned nose and the small jut of her chin, that make them seem more regal than most. _Quatre laughed softly to himself as he stepped towards the doorway. _But she'll never be as beautiful as Trowa is… Was! What am I thinking… it's over between us. I have to move on._ Quatre shook his head desperately, so as to try and erase the thoughts of his love that kept going through his mind. It was because of that, he didn't noticed Mina re-emerge from the apartment.

"Are you okay? I didn't hit you too hard did I? 'Cause if I did then, I'm really sorry and I can get you some ice or some aspirin or maybe you would like a…"

"I'm fine! Thank you though." Quatre cut in rather too quickly for his own taste. The blonde girl stared at him disbelieving for a minute then shrugged it off with a smile.

"Well, if you need anything let me know, okay? I'm only going to be out for a couple of hours and I should be home by midnight hopefully. There is some food in the fridge and some drinks probably. Feel free to use whatever you want, as long as you follow this one rule…" She stopped to make sure Quatre was paying attention He gave her a short nod indicating that he was. "… There will be no and I repeat NO over night guests without each others prior okay, got it?" Quatre, a little taken back from the unexpected rule, stared at the blond confused. He had expected maybe that he couldn't mess with her stuff or go into her room/side of the apartment. Heck, he even expected her to say that he couldn't date any of her friends, which he probably wouldn't do anyways since they were probably all girls. Quatre smiled slowly and shook his head slowly. "That will be fine. But I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't have any 'overnight' guests anyway."

The blonde beauty smile at him and giggled. "Great! As long as that's settled, then I'll be going off. Go ahead and make yourself at home, my bedroom is the door on the left. You can take the other room that's left. Well, see you later!" And with that she took off down the hall at a quick pace.

He watched her go and out of an old habit yelled after her, "It was nice meeting you Miss Aino!" She waved at him over her shoulder and shouted back a simple "Ditto". Quatre sighed to himself and finally went inside the apartment he had been standing outside of for the past 10 minutes. It took him a minute to find the light switch, but as soon as he did he wished he hadn't. As the light chased away the darkness; it revealed a mess that either a tsunami, a park of wild animals, or most likely both could have caused.

There were books and comics littered everywhere. Clothes were thrown over lamp shades and food, that seemed to be probably a day or two old, was on the stove. No of his training and previous experiences could have prepared him for the sight he saw. He stood for a good minute or two with his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Quatre Winner was in shock. "You have got to be kidding me" He breathed to no one in particular. As though in a trance he carefully stepped into the room and made his way to the couch. His shock grew as he ended up looked, not at a couch, but at what seemed to be hundreds of stuffed animals. They were fixed on the couch all facing the same way as though they were an audience watching a play. He followed their gaze to see a dusty, old television set that had a dying plant resting on it. Quatre cursed his luck momentarily. He, the perfectionist, would be the one to land an apartment with a roommate who could only be disaster herself. He sighed loudly and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Bringing his head around as he eyes took in the room around him again. _Well, I might as well clean up a little bit since there is no way I could live in this place if it stays like this. I would die of anxiety. _And with that he got to work.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

"So, you met your new roommate?" Lita asked the petite blonde sitting next to her in Rei's car. "Yep! And not only that, but he is really handsome. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and he is very polite." Mina chirped with what looked like tiny lights dancing in her eyes.

" Wow, he sounds like…"

"…An old boyfriend of mine" Rei finished for Lita. Lita glanced over at the fiery beauty in the driver's seat. "How did you know I was going to say that?" Lita asked slightly surprised. "Because you always say that, no matter the guy." Rei huffed rolling her eyes. " That's not true! I don't always say that, do I?" the tall brunette looked over at Mina directing the question towards her. "Yep!" Mina chirped again showing off a flashy grin.

" Do not" Lita muttered quite loudly. "Too" Rei countered as if she was anticipating Lita words, in which she was. Mina rested her back against the seat and listened to her two friends bicker. Times were tough, especially right now since it was after a great war and people were desperately trying to rebuild what was lost, while the government tried to keep the peace they were in intact.

Life hadn't been all glory for them. They had been to may places and seen many horrible sights. Sights that gave, even the strongest men, nightmares. Because of what they had witnessed; they were forced to grow up. Forced to become adults even though at the time they were still children. They were only 15 when the war started and where they should have been chasing after boys and enjoying their hobbies. They were in the helping the government get information it needed to defeat the enemy. Because of that, simple arguments; like the one going on now that consisted of only "Not" and "Too"; were what kept them sane. They didn't miss their childhood, not for a second. If they had stayed a child then they wouldn't be able to see everything for what it really was. They wouldn't have been able to see the truth in situations. A child could not have seen all the gruesome things that they saw and still be able to have a normal conversation or argument afterwards. Rei, Lita, Ami, and she were able to handle what was thrown at them, but there was one who couldn't. Their leader, Serena; or as they knew her by her codename: Princess. She was too kind hearted and to sensitive to do the handle the responsibility thrown at her. After the first two missions, she ran off with her fiancé; offering only apologizes.

Mina thought back on that day. Her friend that seemed more like a sister was crying, begging them to please let her go. They knew she had to. She ha started to show signs of going insane. Out of all of them, she had the worst nightmares; she took it the hardest. Mina couldn't help feeling a pang of sadness for her friend, but underneath she also felt something else: Jealousy. Jealousy because Serena was now able to live a somewhat normal life. Only haunted by what happened in her nightmares; not having to face it in real life anymore. They weren't upset with her. Never. They loved her still and will sometimes talk with her and her husband. They didn't hate her either. They couldn't hate her; she was able to obtain the one thing that they could never get. Freedom. And they admired her for it.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

Quatre glanced at the clock. It was eleven thirty at night and she still hadn't gotten home. He wasn't worried or anything, but he was expecting that she would be back before the curfew that this apartment building had set up. He got up from his position on the couch and walked over to the fridge. It took him a good 6 hours almost to clean up the whole entire apartment. He cleaned everything but her room. His morals and upbringing made it so that he could not bring himself to walk inside. When he had to throw a piece of clothing in there, he opened the door just enough for him to put his arm in and toss it into the corner. Getting out the iced tea he had made earlier; he poured it into a now clean cup. When he decided to tackle the kitchen, he realized that there were no clean dishes left and that she had been using paper plates and plastic cups for her meals.

Quatre shook his head slowly and for probably the umpteenth time that day, sighed. He never could understand how people could live in such a nasty place. Sure he did go overboard sometimes because he was a perfectionist but even a normal person who didn't mind a little dirt couldn't have survived in this apartment long if it stayed the way it was. He glanced at the clock again. Only eight minutes had passed. He was hoping she wouldn't stay out to late because he needed to talk. He wanted to set down a rule of his own. Sure she had been living here a lot longer than him and he probably had no right in setting a rule, but he was not going to let her tear this apartment apart again. To him, there was no excuse for it to get so bad in the first place. No excuse. He finished his tea and placed the cup in the sink. Deciding that he could pass the time better reading than he could if he paced; he walked over to the bookshelf. He organized all her books by genre and then by author. It didn't take him to long because she undoubtedly wasn't a book worm. If anything she had more comics than novels. He grabbed a book about the sea and started to read it. He loved the sea. Being brought up on a colony and then deployed to the desert, he never really saw too much of anything. On those rare occasions that he was able to see the ocean he would sit on the coastline and watch the waves. It was very soothing and many of times would forget about everything except the gentle lapping of the sea foam as it tickled his feet.

He awoke with an uncomfortable feeling in his legs. It took him a minute as he registered his whereabouts and realized that he had fallen asleep. Grunting he stretched out his legs and waiting for the needle like pricks to stop. When he could feel his foot again, he got up from the couch slowly and became aware of a blanket as it fell to the floor. _When did I grab a blanket?_ Quatre stared downed at the rust colored blanket and then looked around the apartment. A purse was resting next to the door and the tea was out on the counter. Shaking his head, he walked over to the counter and then placed the tea back into the fridge. _She must have come home and covered me up. _He smiled a little at the idea of being taken care of. He hadn't been taken are of in a while. Sure, Trowa always tried to make sure that he was comfortable and that he didn't need anything, but it was more because they were lovers than because he needed it. Going back to the couch, Quatre grabbed the blanket then headed to his room. He was definitely going to have to get some sleep. He had to go back and get his things tomorrow and that would mean probably having to face Trowa again. As Quatre snuggled underneath the blanket that his roommate provide for him, he let one last thought run across his mind before he fell asleep again. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	5. Just a Child

"_Happy Anniversary to me (even though I'm a week or so late)! Guess what! Can you believe that it has been a full year since I first posted this story! . And I only have 5 chapters? Wow... I'm so lame… In a years time I can only manage to type 5 chapters… no wonder I only got 19 reviews... I totally suck... (Ouch). Well anyways... I'm happy nonetheless because guess what! It's been a year! And I haven't dug myself in a hole yet! Go me! dances a little jig Go me! .. Ahem... (cough)_

_Oh and to answer some questions – Yes, the guys are probably most likely going to be bisexual except for Wufei who is totally straight and Quatre who only prefers guys. _

_Alrighties! On with the story…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapter 4 – Just a Child**

The most peaceful thing to wake up to is the sunlight on your covers gently warming them up, birds singing their tunes as though wishing you a good morning, and the sound of children laughing while playing a game downstairs. Quatre smiled softly without opening his eyes. He has had plenty of mornings that found him like this, laying in bed until late on a Saturday morning. He rolled over gently and lowered his head to Trowa's chest. His eyes snapped open in surprise when his head collided with soft sheets instead of hard muscle. He sat up quickly and frantically searched the room until the events of the day before played themselves over in his mind. Immediately, Quatre's mood darkened. How could he forget what happened yesterday? He came home from work to find his lover cheating on him and, then in a moment of rashness, asked Lady Une to transfer him to another place. Thinking about Lady Une, reminded him about his new roommate. Wondering if she was up, he decided that he should at least bid her good morning, since this was after all, her place. Getting out of bed, he stretched slowly before putting on his spare outfit. Looking at himself in the vanity mirror that was set up in the room, he was reminded of something else. He needed to get more clothes. He only had one spare outfit and since he was now wearing it he had one of two choices. He could either, do laundry and put off trying to go get the rest of his stuff or he could just go and get his stuff from the old house and worry about doing laundry when he actually had more than one outfit to wash. Deciding that wasting water on one outfit wasn't worth putting off the inevitable, he would go for option two. Besides he knew that sooner or later he would have to face Trowa and the others again; so he might as well be now before he had any more time to worry about it. Running a quick comb through his hair, Quatre walked out of his room in search of his newly acquainted roommate. His search ended in the kitchen. He rounded the corner in time to see her drink out of the orange juice box and then place it back. Cringing slightly in disgust he eyed the refrigerator door as it closed with a slight click.

"Good Morning! Well, actually its afternoon right now, but there's no difference. So how are you doing?" She asked happily, her eyes never leaving his face. Quatre smiled and nodded his head towards her as he answered. "Good Afternoon to you, too, and I am doing fine so far today." Her smile dimmed a little as he spoke, but it never disappeared. "So are you hungry? I not a very good cook, but I will try to whip you up something if you like? Oh! How about some toast?" Quatre glanced at the clock on the stove. It was a quarter till noon. _No wonder she's so chipper. She's probably been up a couple of hours._ Deciding to forgo a late breakfast he opened his mouth to decline her offer when a rather burnt piece of toast was shoved towards him on a plate. " See? That didn't take long at all! I only put some jam on it, it was strawberry, so I hope you like strawberries." Not wanting to be rude, he accepted her offer and thanked her quietly. Making his way over to the table, he heard her ask from behind him, "Would you like some Orange Juice?"

" No, Thank you. I'm not very thirsty" He lied. If he was one thing, it was thirsty, but seeing her drink from the juice earlier, told him that she probably did that to all of the beverages and Quatre had a thing about germs. Sitting at the table, he started to eat the toast given to him. She was right about one thing; She wasn't a very good cook. Toast was easy to make and it definitely took somebody who had no skills to burn it. Swallowing the crispy piece of bread, Quatre finally became aware of the two blue eyes that watched him. Mina sat catty-cornered to him, with her head resting in her hands. Quatre blinked in surprise and cleared his throat softly, "Can I help you?" he asked uncertainly.

"Are you always so formal?" The question appeared out of the blue and for the life of him couldn't come up with an answer. "I beg your pard…" he began

"See! Right there! Why not just say 'Excuse me?' or 'What are you talking about?' No body says, 'I beg your pardon?' anymore unless your, like, eighty years old." She interrupted him and even though he could have sworn she was berating him, her smile never wavered. He blinked at her again. "Well, I don't see…" he tried one more time to finish his statement but she seemed to have a knack for interrupting people. " Here, lets start over and you can skip the formalities." She straightened her back and cleared her throat. "Hi. My name is Minako Aino, but my friends call me Mina. I have been living here for awhile and also…" she stopped talked and looked at her hands as though trying to remember anything else. "…oh! And thank you for cleaning up the place. It looks really nice." She held out her hand and looked at him expectantly. "Umm… okay. My name is Quatre Winner. I just moved into this apartment, but I've lived in this city for a long time as well." He took her hand and shook it gently. She let go of his hand and lay back in her chair. "See, that wasn't so hard." Quatre spared her one more glance before returning to his toast. They sat in silence for a bit until her voice broke through it reaching him. "Do you have anything planned today?"

Quatre glanced at her and finally deducted that spontaneous, out of the blue, questions were her specialty. _I would love to figure out how in the world her mind jumps from subject to subject._ He swallowed an irritated sigh as she stood to take his plate to the sink. "Yes I do, actually. Why do you ask?" She seemed downcast for a moment before ignoring his question and asking another one. "Will it take long?" he turned from the sink and stared at her while knitting his brows together. "I am going to get my belongings and then I will be back." He crossed his arms casually and continued to watch her. Her brows came close together and a finger nail came up to meet her bottom lip. He almost jumped when she shot up and shouted a hearty "great!" before rushing over to him. "That will be perfect! My girlfriends wanted to meet you and I told them I would see when you're not busy, but since you are, its still okay because we can go with you to get your stuff and that way you have a lot of help and it won't take long at all!" She said this in one breath and as soon as it registeed to Quatre what she meant, he quickly backed away from her. "No! Please do not trouble yourself or your friends with my problems. I can take care of it." Out of all the things in the world, he knew that he definitely couldn't allow Trowa and the rest of the gang to see him with a girl, much less a talkative happy one like Mina.

"Oh! Come on!" She exclaimed grabbing his arm and stopping him from backing away. "Think of it this way. You're new and we just met, so what better way to get to know each other than for me to help you get your stuff from your old place? Plus as an added bonus you can get three more girls to help you out and one of them is super strong. Her name is Lita and she can really fight, because she has yet to lose a bet. Then there's Rei. She pretty strong too, but not as strong as Lita, but she…"

"I thank you for your offer but I won't need any help. I'm only going to grab some clothes and some other stuff and be out of there in ten minutes." Quatre interjected hoping to throw her off of the idea of 'helping' him. "Then we will just come with you and wait in the car, and then we can all go off for some cream sodas after you're done." She didn't even miss a beat, but Quatre was not going to let four girls go wandering around the mansion. "Miss Aino, I don't…" "Mina" she corrected quickly. Quatre sighed and tried again, "Mina, I don't think I'll be needing help from all of your friends. It is only clothes and a few personal items. There is nothing that will take four girls to help me with." Quatre looked at her with a slight smile even though his mind was begging her to let it go and not to keep pushing for her friends to come. Mina looked at him and then looked away dejectedly. She sighed a little and slowly let go of his arm, but didn't move from in front of him. "You're right." She said softly. Quatre fought for his smile to stay normal instead breaking into the huge grin that wanted to come out. He had won. He wouldn't be bothered by anyone as he picked up his belongings and he wouldn't have to worry about what the others would think.

"I'm sorry" she began, looking up at him, "that was rude to invite my friends." His relief crumpled as he watched her face changed from solemn to joyous in less than a second. "If you just wanted to spend time with me, you should have just said so."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

It took him another hour to try and change her mind but his resolved crumpled when she almost started crying. He knew she was faking, something in his gut told him so, but when she looked at him with tear-filled eyes, he knew that he was (as Duo would out it) 'had'. He had retired to his room after that, hoping that maybe she would think he fell asleep and leave him be, but a couple of minutes later, her voice broke through the silence. "So when are we leaving? We better go before it gets too late? Do you need boxes or anything?" He rolled his eyes and answered that they would leave in a minute. His new roommate always had a question to ask, even if she already knew the answer. She seemed to always be on the look out for new information that could give her a different aspect to view. Thinking about it she reminded him of a child. Children were full of curiosity, like she was, and they were good at manipulating people. She must have been a very lonely child… "It's been a minute, Quatre! Can we leave now?" … or a very spoiled brat. He chook his head and got off of his bed. Hoping and praying that she didn't act this way 24/7. Sure it was cute and also after a tough assignment, it could be refreshing, but right now it was very annoying and Quatre didn't get annoyed to quickly. Grabbing his keys, he walked out of his room and into the living room where she was waiting. She had changed clothes from her nightgown to a paid of blue jeans with an orange top. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and she had a yellow ball cap on. "You're going to wear dress clothes to pack your stuff up?" He pursed his lips and looked at her again. "Well, I don't have anything else to wear because we are right now going to get the rest of my stuff, so…" He dragged out the last word and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "She giggled while shaking her head. Sparing him only a glance, she headed towards the door. Quatre followed after turning off all the lights and locking the door.

Meeting her at the front door, he led her to where his car was and unlocked the door. Automatically he tried to open the door for her only to be push away slightly. "I can open my own doors; I'm a big girl." She offered getting into the passenger seat. Mildly surprised he shut her door and made his way to the driver's side. Just as he was about to open it, a click was heard, followed by a giggle. "Miss Aino…" "Just Mina" Quatre sighed loudly and continued "Could you please unlock the door?" She was bending over looking at him through his window. "Say, 'Please'." She taunted. "Miss Aino…" she slapped the middle console interrupting him, "It's just Mina. We're the same age, so don't address me like I'm an old women or something!" She said righteously. Quatre tabbed the keys against the glass, "Alright, then I'll just unlock the door." He out the key into the hole and turned. The little knob on the door came up but only for a millisecond before it was slapped back down. "Nope, you can't come in until you agree to just call me 'Mina'." "Miss Mina, could…" "No, no, no, no, NO!." Her smile grew even bigger to where it was almost touching her ears. "I said 'Mina', not 'Miss Mina' and not 'Miss Aino." He stared at her incredulously. "You have got to be kidding me. Please, could you just unlock the door?" She shook her head and another giggled escaped her lips. Quatre tabbed his foot lightly and crossed his arms with a 'huff'. "Mina. Could you please unlock the door so that I may get in?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously as he hand reached for the door. "Now was that hard?" He rolled his eyes and looked at her as the door popped open. Grabbing it before she could do anything else, Quatre got in and put his seatbelt on. He looked over at her and wasn't surprised to see her still smiling. "I have a question?" She seemed a little startled but indicated for him to go on and ask it. "Just how old are you?" He smiled when he asked it, mainly because he saw the look of surprise on her face and the unbelief that followed. She started laughing and could barely answer with the typical 'you never ask a girl that' before surrendering to a fit of giggles. Maybe it was her laugh, it could have been contagious, or maybe it was just the fact that he needed a reason to laugh since all he had been doing was cry, but whatever the reason, he soon found himself driving towards his old home laughing along with her.


	6. Chance Meetings

_Beauty of Venus here!_

_Y'know what? I was thinking.. (I know. Blonds shouldn't do that too much)... I was thinking about combining Chapters one and two and then combining Chapters three and four and so forth… The reason why is because the chapters are pretty short and combining them would make them longer and easier for y'all to read. What do you think? Should I?_

_ I'm also going to start posting my other fic, so if this one gets neglected, which it shouldn't, but if it does, please feel free to email me all the flames and "nice" messages you want. _

_Alrighties! On with the story!_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter 6 – Chance Meetings 

Mina watched as the polite boy next to her laughed. It wasn't a loud obnoxious laugh and nor was it a quiet chuckle. This laugh was more of a desperate one. Not the kind that you hear crazed lunatics cackle out when the realize they're cornered, but the kind of laugh that had been wanting to get be set free from the prison it was forced in. This, Quatre, must have either been through something horrible or he just doesn't like to laugh. Of course she knew that latter was incorrect. He seemed like the type of guy that would laugh or cry at the drop of the hat, but that didn't seem to classify him as feminine. Even though he was very acceptable to emotions, he had to be somewhat masculine in order to work for Lady Une. Any one and everyone that worked for the Lady had to have a rough side; had to have an edge that would carry out even the most unorthodox missions. A feminine guy could never find a job with the Lady, so Quatre should probably be considered sensitive rather than feminine. The sound of a throat being cleared brought her out of her revenue. He had stopped laughing and was looking at her intently. She felt her self start to blush. Without even realizing it, she had been staring at him the whole time she was lost in thought and he must have asked her a question because he seemed to be waiting for an answer. She let out a soft smile and hoped it looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

"I didn't ask a question, Miss… I mean Mina. I was letting you know that we are here." She let out a short laugh at his slip up with her name. Not that she didn't like being called Miss Aino or anything, she just didn't think it sounded right coming from him. He was a little older but only by a couple of years at most, so she wasn't his superior. She got out before he could make it around the car to open her door. She actually thought it was sweet that he was old fashioned in his manners, but she wasn't the old fashioned kind of gal. She caught the look he gave her as he walked up next to her. Barely even acknowledging it, she glanced up at the house. Well, if you could consider it a house because it made her whole apartment building seem like a doll house in comparison. She let out a whistle and looked at him. "You left this! My God, I could fit all my friends and their families in this place and then some." The smile he gave her in response was slight and never reached his eyes. He was nervous about something and whatever that something was had to do with this mansion, or rather the people in the mansion. "Shall we continue on our way?" He asked her kindly. Not even sparing him a look, she rushed up the steps to the front doors. "Sure!" She cried turning around to face him. His face showed panic for only a second before it was replaced with that polite smile. _Yep. Whatever has been bothering him is definitely in this house. I wonder what or actually mainly who it is._ She watched him as he slowly made his way up the steps toward her. When he finally reached her, she turned to knock, but her hand never collided with the door. Quatre had caught her hand just before it hit and pulled it back gently. "I still have a key." He offered when she gave him a curious stare. Shrugging her shoulders, she watched as he took at a key and placed it in the lock. A soft click was heard and he slowly opened the door. Not even a sound could be heard from the other side of the door. Curiosity getting the better of her, Mina pushed past him to look inside. The door opened into a vestibule that was lavishly furnished. She spared Quatre a glance to see what he was doing or possibly thinking. He had stepped back and was waiting for her to either step back and let him go in or go in herself. Smiling mischievously she opened the door a little more and bowed low for him to proceed in front of her. She watched his jaw tighten a little at her action as he took a step towards the door. "You don't have to bow Miss Aino; there are no royalty in this house."

"Yes your majesty. I am terribly sorry." She cooed back at him. He gave a sigh and only spared her a glance before stepping inside the front door. Not a sound was heard from his foot steps as he walked toward a staircase that was at the end of the entryway. She followed suit, not letting her boots make any noise as she made her way to him. He kept glancing to his left and right and every now and then up at the staircase. He seemed to be making sure that no one was home. Looking over his shoulder to make sure that she didn't wander off, Quatre started up the stairs. They made it to his room without incident, much to Mina's disappointment. She wanted to know why it was that he left this beautiful place. There had to be some really good reason or some horrible secret that he was hiding and her mind kept telling her to snoop and pry until she found it. Inside the room, he went to the dresser and started to take out his clothes. They were all mainly dress slacks and polo shirts. "Where are the boxes or bags you're going to throw them in?" Her voice sounded uncharacteristically loud in the silent room. "There are some under the bed folded up and more in the top of the closet." He answered not even looking at her. Bending down over the bed she got out the boxes and then sat next to him. She started putting everything that he took out into one of the boxes. They stayed that way for a while, only breaking the silence twice. Once, when Mina started picking at Quatre for having all dorky clothes and, once, for Quatre to stop her from snooping at the other clothes in the drawers. After finishing packing his clothes from the drawers, he asked her to get the clothes from the closest while he went to get his supplies from the bathroom. Busying herself with folding all the dress shirts neatly, she started to softly hum to herself. This wasn't so bad. Quatre was acting like a monster would jump out at them any minute. She went to the closest and got another suit outfit and laid it on the bed. "Man. The guy should really update his clothing." She said softly to herself. She turned to head back to the closest for more clothes when she came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

Mina gulped loudly and looked past the barrel at the person holding it. There stood a man that was a little older than her with beautiful blue eyes and messy brown hair. He was handsome but he would definitely be drop dead gorgeous if his eyes didn't tell you to drop dead first. His stare was cold and penetrating, as he tried to figure out her purpose in being in this house. "Um… hi?" She stated weakly. She watched his eyes narrow and his trigger finger tighten. "What are you doing here?" His voice was deep but there was a bored note to it. She raised her hands in surrender. "I'm just here helping a friend…" "Heero!" Mina almost collapsed with relief as the familiar voice rang out.

Quatre had been coming out of the bathroom because he heard Mina stop humming and was afraid she had started snooping again. When he came through the door, he was surprised to see Heero instead of Trowa there holding the gun to Mina's head. She was smiling nervously and was holding her hands up in surrender. When he cried out the other pilot's name, he walked swiftly up to them and placed himself beside Mina. "It's okay. She's a friend of mine." Heero let the gun stay put for another second before placing it behind him and under his shirt. Quatre glanced at the blond next to him in time to see her sigh in relief and look like she was going to fall back on the bed. Quatre smiled softly, Heero had that effect on people. "You're leaving." It was a statement, not a question, and Quatre knew that it was pretty obvious anyway because of all the boxes thrown everywhere. "Yes, Heero, I am" Quatre sighed. "I can't stay here anymore." Heero nodded his head and looked around the room again. "Heero?", Quatre had to clear his throat before he could continue, " Is everyone else here as well?" Quatre held his breathe as icy blue eyes fixed on him. Heero shook his head slowly and Quatre let out his breathe slowly. The icy blue eyes fixed on him once again. There was a hidden question in them that would never be asked. Quatre had always liked Heero mainly because he treated Quatre almost like a little brother. Nothing ever went unnoticed by Heero and so he was the best person to go to for advice. And the question that Heero's eyes wanted so bad to ask was what a lot o people had asked Quatre already, 'Why?'. At first not even Quatre knew the answer, he had acted out and followed his emotions, but now after thinking on it, he knew. This was something that had to be done. He couldn't throw his friend and loved one out on the streets just because they made him mad. They were the ones who had saved him plenty of times and helped him threw many of his obstacles. He loved them to much to do that, even if they did break his heart.

"Excuse me?"

A very meek sounding Mina was tugging on his arm sleeve. "Hey. Quatre? I finished the clothes. Should I take the boxes to the car now?" He stared at her for a minute before his mind registered what she had asked him. "Oh! Yes! Of course" , He shook his head and started towards the dresser where most of the boxes were. He grabbed one box and saw a paid of hands take it away from him. Heero had grabbed his box and was now walking out of the room with it. Quatre smiled softly. He could always count on Heero. He heard a soft thud and glanced over to see Mina pick up a box she had dropped. She was strong, but the box was a little too bulky for her slight frame. Quatre walked over to her and took the box from her. "Hey! I can do it myself. I don't need any help." She huffed righteously. He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled slowly. "I take this one down, but could you take the one that has my bathroom stuff in it?" She gave him a glare that was meant to be playful and grabbed the box he had indicated. "Will this do your majesty?" Quatre sighed and started out of the room. After letting out a short giggle, Mina followed him.

After what seemed like a couple hundred trips up and down the stairs, all of Quatre's stuff was loaded except for one box. Mina was the one who volunteered to go and retrieve it since Quatre was openly admitting his disgust for stairs. Heero had retired to the kitchen to either get himself something to eat or drink, Quatre wasn't quite sure. Standing in the vestibule, waiting on Mina, Quatre looked over his old home. It seemed foreign to him now. The floor was sparkly clean as always and the tables were dusted. But the flowers that he preferred to always be fresh were staring to show signs of wilting and the paintings he loved seemed a little boring now. The silence he loved now seemed foreboding and the unseen servants were as ghosts. The fact that this strange house used to be his home was shockingly scary. He heard another thud and figured Mina had dropped the box again. She was a very helpful, but when it came to holding large bulky objects, she could almost be labeled a hindrance. A soft click brought his attention around to the door behind him. The click he heard was the sound of a show hitting the clean floor. Quatre was frozen to the spot as he watched his ex-boyfriend stopped dead in his tracks as well.


	7. Good bye

_Beauty of Venus here!_

_I hope everything is going well? Well... it should be because I just updated again. "The best way to make someone's day is to give them what they want." This chapter is going to answer some of the questions y'all asked me in your reviews, so it was a little hard to write. I wanted to be sure that I didn't miss anything or make it sound too cheesy. _

_You know what. I was looking at the C2 Communities for Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon and there aren't a lot of Mina/Heero ones. A lot of them are about Usagi or Hotaru. So I'm thinking of either joining the one C2 that supports that coupling or creating my own. The C2's are great and if you only like to read stories with your favorite characters then you should definitely look into a C2. _

_Okay - stepping off of my soapbox and starting the story._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**Chapter 7 – Good Bye**

Ten minutes before

Coming home to find cars in the driveway was definitely what Trowa was least expecting. He pulled into the driveway and casually walked over to the cars and found that he had seen them before. His friend and lover were here, waiting inside. The first emotion that he felt was a mix between excitement and relief. The thought that Quatre had come back kept playing in his mind until he got closer. As he neared, large square objects could be seen through the windshield. Coming to a halt five feet from the vehicle, his suspicions were confirmed. The large objects he saw were boxes. Boxes full of Quatre's stuff. His mood dampened immediately at the thought that Quatre was actually leaving. He had always hoped that the blond would prove true to his nature and forgive Trowa of everything that he had done. Quatre had always forgave him and it seemed unimaginable that he wouldn't forgive him now. Trowa stretched out his hand and ran it gently over the hood of the car. He had been searching for Quatre after Duo left yesterday. He had called Quatre's sister Ira and asked if she had seem him. She became worried instantly and asked if he had been kidnapped or if he was hurt and in the hospital. Trowa had assured her that nothing was wrong and that he had a little argument with the little blond and that Quatre had went for some 'fresh air' which usually meant that he went to someone's house. It took him a good ten minutes afterwards just to get her off the phone.

Trowa narrowed his eyes slightly and stared at his reflection on the car. He almost could have scoffed when he thought of the 'little argument' he had with Quatre. Never had he seen Quatre so upset. The little blond was always sensitive to others feelings and emotional, but he never resorted to violence. Quatre was a diplomat, a pacifist, a 'softy' as Duo would usually put it. Trowa had been in many battles with the Sandrock pilot and there were still no incidents that Trowa could remember in which the blond lost his temper. Quatre had lost his mind at one time, but even then he didn't lose control over his anger. Taking his hand away from his beloved's car, Trowa glanced at the other vehicle occupying the driveway, while letting his thoughts linger on a particular pilot. Who could blame Quatre for what he did anyway? After all Trowa himself would have done just about the same thing that Quatre did except he would have made sure the guy wouldn't have been able to get back up. Even quiet, stoic guys, like him, lose their tempers sometimes. A soft noise brought his attention back to he front doors. The sound from the house was so soft that the typical person wouldn't have been able to catch it, but of course Trowa wasn't your typical person. He started up the steps slowly but soon his feet started hitting the group quicker as his strides became longer. By the time he reached the doors he was practically jogging. He grabbed the door handle and forced himself to turn the nob slowly, even though what he really wanted to do was wrench the door off its hinges. When he stepped into the threshold and saw the lone figure standing there, his heart made a leap into his throat and stayed there. As Quatre turned into his direction he saw he blond visibly stiffen. Trowa couldn't move. Afraid that if he did the blond in front of him would run away again. The way Quatre was standing made him seem like a deer in the forest and Trowa, the hunter.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

They stood frozen until a curse was heard from the stairwell. Breaking eye contact, Quatre glanced up at the stairs with an expression that bordered on being either thankful or annoyed, Trowa wasn't to sure since he had followed Quatre's gaze to the stairs. Thinking maybe of seeing a figure there, all Trowa saw was empty air. _Who could Quatre have brought over? That voice was definitely feminine, so it would most likely be one of his sisters, but he had talked with Ira and she hadn't know where he was. Did he have another sister in the area that I didn't know about? _Trowa sent Quatre a questioning glance and found the ex-pilot staring at him.

"Tro... " the blond cleared his throat and started over "Trowa. How.. uh.. well... What..." Quatre tried but failed and indicated so by looking down at his feet. It was obvious that the blond was trying to figure out a way to make conversation and was having a hard time of doing so. Trowa felt sorry for him since the blond seemed uncomfortable. He watched as his lover sighed tiredly and decided to skip the formalities. "I'm sorry Trowa, but I... I'm going to move out for a little..." " Don't" The blond looked up sharply at Trowa's interruption. " I can't stay here, you know that. It wouldn't be right if..." Trowa was not about to let his beloved make excuses for leaving so he quickly interrupting the blond again, hoping to put a stop to the excuses. "Quatre, this is your home, your house. You lived here for years and its by all rights yours. There is no reason why you should leave." The Sandrock pilot seemed on the verge of tears. " No, Trowa, it's not my home anymore. It doesn't belong to me and so I can't stay here after..." " Then I'll leave here and you can stay. I hurt you and so I should be the one to leave." Trowa watched as the blond fought an inner battle with himself. A whispered 'No' was the only word Trowa caught from the battle. Quatre repeated it again but with a little more voice. "No. This house belongs to you as well as the Preventors. Last year I went to Lady Une and had her make this mansion one of her safe houses. She agreed since it had tight security and was large enough to accommodate many personal." Trowa said nothing as he recalled the day Quatre was talking about. "And plus" Quatre paused and glanced to the stairwell again. "Trowa followed his gaze and saw that there was a person standing there. It was a girl about their age with blond hair and box in her arms. "I have already asked to be transferred to another house." Trowa turned his gaze sharply back to Quatre at this statement. "You're not going to stay with one of your sisters?" Quatre didn't saw anything as he shook his head. Trowa saw the girl move towards him and with effort tore his gaze away from his koi. Inspecting her further showed that she was quite pretty and that her hair reached past her waist. Her eyes were a different shade of blue than Quatre's, but were still pretty. Trowa had met all of Quatre's sisters and if anything this girl would have fit the description of over half of them, but she didn't look familiar. Trowa usually could remember people's names and faces, but he could not recall ever meeting her. "Pardon me?" She asked timidly.

It was then that Trowa realized that he hadn't moved from his position at the door. Without saying a word he opened the door for her and moved to the side. She smiled slightly and mumbled a thanks as she proceeded to walk to the car. Giving Quatre a questioning glance once more he waited for the blond to explain. "She's my new roommate." Was all he offered. "Are you sure about this?" Trowa did not want to hear the answer. He could always handle everything given to him but for some reason he knew that the answer the slight blond was about to give her would cause him pain. The question had to be asked though. It didn't make sense to him that Quatre should be the one to leave. Th little upbringing he had told him that much but as timid the blond was in front of him he also had a stubborn streak. "Yes" A streak that made it difficult to try and change his mind once he had it made up. Some unknown pressure was slightly pushing against Trowa's ribcage at the little word. It was only a word but it seemed to bring unwanted feelings to the front when it was mentioned. " Trowa." The blond waited until he had Trowa's attention. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Trowa narrowed his eyes and tightened his jaw. Quatre was always blaming himself for everything that happened. Trowa had triued to break him of it but it proved to be a habit that the blond referred to when in tight situations. It didn't matter what had happened and who's fault it was, Quatre would always apologize. But in this situation, he shouldn't be the one apologizing. Trowa heard the blond voice take an almost desperate note. "If I had only been more affectionate or just been there you wouldn't have had to go to... someone else. If I wasn't such a bad friend, you could have came to me when..." He watched as the blond choked back a sob. This was all wrong and Trowa knew it. He should be the one to say those things, not the innocent one in front of him. He needed to let Quatre know that he didn't mean for it all to happen. He wanted to tell him that he was 'sorry' and to wrap his arms around him to prove it. Trowa opened his mouth to say all those things, but the words wouldn't form.

"Quatre!"

Trowa closed his mouth and literally saw his chance to tell Quatre anything, fly away. The slight blond in front of him visibly straightened. Taking a loud breath he met Trowa with dry eyes. " I have to go." He saw his lover swallow hard before he could continue, "I am sorry, Trowa. I would like to be friends still." The blond looked at him waiting for an answer that would never come. It wasn't that Trowa didn't want to answer he couldn't. He knew that his voice would fail him and he wouldn't be able to say anything. A noise from the kitchen informed Trowa of the other guest. "Heero's here." The blond offered making his way towards Trowa. Trowa held his breath as his lover neared He watched him as he took a step to the side and continue to walk. When Quatre had got to where he was just about past Trowa he whispered a very faint "Good-bye." and proceeded out of the door. Trowa continue to watch as the blond made his way to the car and moved to the Driver's side. It seemed that Trowa couldn't do anything but watch as the one he loved got into the car and started to drive off. All he could do was watch.. He wanted to move his feet to catch up with the blond, but they weren't listening to him. He tried to make his hand wave at the car hoping to make it stop, but his hand was ignoring everything he was telling it. Even his eyes weren't listening to him. They were supposed to stay dry, but they didn't stop the tear from coursing down his cheek. The only thing that listened to him was his voice. He whispered in the same fashion that Quatre had when he had walked by. "I'm sorry." But he was too late. Quatre would not hear those words. They were whispered into the wind and lost there.


	8. A Little Help

_Howdies, Beauty of Venus here!_

_Well, you know what sucks? A couple days after uploading the last chapter for this story, my computer decided that it wanted to have an affair with a virus. Now taking into consideration that I figured my computer would always prefer girls(since it has me) that it wouldn't cheat on me with a Dr. Watson Postmodern Debugger virus thingy. Well, once I finally broke them up, our relationship was never the same. Like for instance, it decided that I didn't need to use certain items and also that it wanted to continue seeing his Virus buddy. So I had to become a murderer and kill Dr. Watson. Yes, I'll admit it. I did kill the virus dude in a jealous rage. But once done, my sweet laptop decided that I was the better companion(or at least the stronger one). But I am sorry for the lateness in this next chapter nonetheless . Man.. I really had something else to say, but I just can't remember it.. Oh well..._

_On the with the story... _

The car ride back to the apartment was silent. A little too silent for Minako. She would steal glances at her silent driver every so often just to make sure that he was okay. She knew that something had been up with Quatre and that other guy. She felt the tension was before she even made it to the staircase. She had walked as quietly as she could so that she wouldn't disturb whatever had made the tension so strong in the air and had come across the two men standing at the bottom of the stairwell. Her first thought was that they were probably enemies or something until Mina got the look on Quatre's face. The blond seemed to be battling with something internally and was looking at the other man in... shame? Sympathy? Love? She couldn't tell but it was enough to convince her that maybe these two men had something else between them. _And Why not?_ Mina thought flippantly. _ That other guy was almost a 9 on the hunk scale._ Taking a deep breathe, she stole another glance at the quiet blond next to her. He seemed to still be lost in thought, not even noticing her presence at all. She wanted to help him with what was bothering him. She wanted him to talk to her about it. She may not have the perfect love life but she could still give great advice. She had figured it out what had went on between those two. She had stood at the stairs until Quatre made her presence known. She had hoped that with her presence she could either cause a distraction or an exit point in the conversation the two men were having. When Quatre looked up at her, he seemed relieved and thankful but didn't make a move to leave with her as she walked by. Once she got outside the door, she put the box into the car and shut the trunk. As always her curiosity got the better of her and she had found herself back at the door listening intently. She had heard Quatre apology and the statements that followed. If Only. Her new blond roommate had been reduced to using the "if only" statements. If only I had been there. If only I was better. If Only. He was blaming himself for something and from what she had found out it was for a broken relationship. She gave her new friend a look of sympathy and frowned slightly. Quatre was a good looking guy and he had more good points than bad, so why would someone try to hurt him. There had to be a reason or a motive for someone to even think about hurting Quatre and he had to be a good one. _ At least there had better be a good one. _Mina thought venomously. She wasn't one to see people get hurt, especially not her friends, no matter how new they were. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of someone 'huffing'. "Fine then. Ms Aino if you would please be so kind as to open your car door and exit the vehicle. We are at the apartment and I do wish to begin the treacherous task of bringing the boxes up the stairs." It was then that she realized she had been staring at him the whole time she was lost in thought. She blushed slightly and opened her car door. Stepping out, she realized what he had said.

" Excuse me? Did you just call me Mis Aino, again?" She turned to give him her best glare. The other blond sent her a questioning glance before moving to the back of the car. " Well, you wouldn't answer to anything else." She grinned sheepishly. She was deep in thought, so she was pretty sure she had ignored the first couple of times he had called her. "Anything else?" She raised an eyebrow at him, deciding that she would have some fun with him before they went up stairs. When Quatre, didn't answer her she walked over to where he was pulling boxes out of the car. " So what exactly did you call me?" She saw him shrug and answer her with a 'matter of fact' voice. " I tried Mina a couple of times and even went to using Minako once or twice." " Oh was that it?" She watched his face as his eyebrows pulled together and his lip poked out slightly. He was trying to figure out what she was up to, but she wouldn't let him get the chance. " Are you sure? Because I was sure I heard you call me by something else." She looked at him and leaned onto the box he was about to lift up. "I could have swore you called me by... well... you should know." When she said this statement she gingerly started making circular patterns with her finger on his arm. She almost laughed at how his face went from confused to surprised and then back again. "Mina... I'm, uh, not quite sure... that I know exactly what you are talking about." He looked away as he said this and Mina couldn't quite tell if he was either uncomfortable or embarrassed. _Probably Both._ She frowned slightly and copied the face he made earlier. "Really, Quatre?" She let her voice drop to just above a whisper and smiled sweetly. "Because I'm pretty sure you do..." She kept her eyes trained on his face even though she felt his arm move out from under her teasing finger. She fought the instinct to pull her head back as he slowly brought his face towards hers. The grin that was slowly spreading across his face quickly mesmerized her. " You know what? I do believe I did call you by something else.." He slowly brought his face to his until his mouth was close to her ear. The heat unwilling rose to her cheeks as she felt his breath on her ear. His voice was so soft that she had to strain to hear his words. "I called you..."

She should had seen it coming. After all she did ask for it, but the embarrassment she felt was nothing compared to the shameful fact that she actually enjoyed him being that close. That, and plus she was mad. Really mad. One minute she was enjoying how his breath was tickling her ear and was actually waiting to hear his next words when the next thing she knew she was flat on the ground; face first. She answered the slight knock on her door with a gruff "Go away!". "Mina, please I'm sorry. I didn't expect for you to fall. It was a joke." Didn't expect her to fall? HA! That was funny. He had waiting until he knew  that she would be distracted and then yanked the box away that she was leaning on. That was how she had found herself on the ground. "Mina, please come out." "No! I can't believe you did that. You made me fall and then laughed." She heard him cover up another laugh with a cough. " And you're STILL LAUGHING." "No I'm not." By the way he said it she could tell that he had a smile on his face probably the size of Mt Fuji, which made her even madder. He cleared his throat. "Mina, I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing, but you..." He was interrupted by the loud ringing of the telephone. She listened to his footsteps as he walked to the kitchen and barely heard his muffled 'hello'. She still couldn't believe that he did that. She could still hear his teasing laugh he gave when he had helped her off of the ground. He tried to muffle his laughter with hand as he followed her up the stairs to the apartment. Each time that he had asked her if she was alright he would choke back another laugh. Mina crossed her arms over her chest and huffed loudly. "Mina?" She ignored him. "Mina, you have a phone call." She decided she was going to ignore that, too. "Mina?" _God, He doesn't give up!_ She covered her ears with her hands, "La la la.. I'm not listening" She was answered with a type of silence that only meant she was starting to get on his nerves. _Good! He deserves everything his getting._ "Fine, then. I'll just tell Ms Mizuno that you are indisposed." Hearing Ami's name caused Mina to forget that she was mad and rush to her door. Swinging it opened she was greeted by a phone. Quatre had it waiting for her. She snatched it away, murmured a 'thanks', and slammed her door shut. Ami was their informist. If anything was going to go down they would hear about it through Ami first.

Standing yet again beside the closed door, Quatre shook his head. Mina was definitely something else. First, she had tried to flirt with him by the car. He had caught on to her mind game when she had touched his arm. So to teach her a lesson, he flirted back and decided to finally out the knowledge Duo gave him to use. When he knew that she would be the most distracted, he simply just shifted the box to the right. She didn't catch herself like he had thought and she had ended up on the ground. Then she got mad at him for laughing. Quatre chuckled again softly remembering how her face looked with she stared at him in shock, oblivious to the dirt on her nose and chin. Turning away from the door, he heard a muffled gasp and was almost tempted to stay and find out what the blond was being told on the phone. Almost. _Probably just girl talk. Somebody must have broke up with somebody. _Shrugging off his curiosity, Quatre headed towards the door. While trudging back down the stairs, Quatre prayed silently that none of his stuff was stolen. _I can't believe I forgot about it. I bet somebody is trying on my clothes right now. _ He reached the front doors and noticed a rather tall brunette walking towards the doors as well from the outside. He opened the door and held it so that she could pass through. He wasn't too terribly startled to find that she was taller than him. Most of his friends were taller than him. "Thanks, Mister." Her voice wasn't soft and light like Mina's, but rather had a small hint of ... gruffness? Quatre stared after the brunette for a little before making his way through the doorway. When he got to his car he silently thanks Allah for his boxes being all present and accounted for. Grabbing one of the heavier ones he turned and headed back towards the door. He carried the box up the stairs and to the apartment. Shifting it carefully in his arms he tried the doorknob and found it locked. Sighing he reached into his pocket and confirmed that he had left his key inside. _She's probably still sulking. I'm not even going to chance knocking because she'll probably just laugh and keep me out here. _Setting the box down beside the door, Quatre decided that he would leave the boxes there and then when she wasn't mad anymore, move them into the apartment. _The boxes are safer here than they are out by my car. _Quatre turned and made the trip back down the stairs. "That's gonna suck, y'know." Quatre had been lost in thought and didn't even realize that he had made it back to the front doors. Turning his head sharply, he recognized the person immediately. "I can't help it. The elevator's broke." He watched silently as his 'friend' made his way to over, his long braid swaying slightly.

"Well... would you like a hand?" Quatre's jaw tightened slightly as he tried to sort out his emotions. Here in front of him was the guy who stole the one thing he loved more than anything, he guy who had been his best friend for years, the guy who was sporting a nose bandage because he had lost his temper. Quatre was angry, but not at his friend. _No, I'm more upset with myself. I brought all of this on me. It's my fault and all Duo ever did was be there when I needed him and whenever Trowa needed him. _ Swallowing back a lump that had formed in his throat, Quatre looked at the ex pilot again. "Sure, Duo." Quatre smiled slightly, sadly "I could use the help."


	9. The Hardest Word

_Beauty of Venus here! _

_Sorry everyone. I had a ton of school work I had to do and also I had to job search. Why job search? Because the place that I worked decided to move to a different state and I'm not rich so couldn't move with them (plus that weren't paying me enough.). So I'm out of a job and no one seems to want to hire a full time student. So I'm broke now too. Also I need a Beta. I haven't gotten one yet but I do need someone to help me stay on track. So if anyone's interested let me know. _

_Okay on with the story… _

**Chapter 9 - The Hardest Word **

The trips made from the car to the apartment door were quiet to say the least. Quatre wanted it that way for more than one reason. He needed time to sort out his emotions but also he needed to concentrate on carrying the heavy boxes up the flights of stairs. As Quatre made his way back down to the car, Duo passed him and grunted to get his attention. "This is the last of them, Quatre." Duo shifted the box awkwardly and started up the stairs. " Thanks, I'll move the car and meet you back at the apartment." He called out as he made his way to the front doors. Quatre got in the car and started the engine. He still wasn't sure how he should feel. He knew that technically he should be mad at Duo. But he wasn't. If anything he was upset with himself. He had a weird feeling that he couldn't explain. It was like he was emotionally numb. _That's because I cried my eyes out for the past couple of days._ He thought bitterly. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Quatre pulled the car into a neighboring parking space. Getting out of the car proved to be a task. Trudging boxes up and down the many flights of stairs had taken its toll on his body and the sudden weariness that swept over him made his arms and legs feel like lead. Softly he chuckled to himself as the old saying flashed through his mind: _Help! I've fallen and I can't get up! _ He hefted himself out of the car, locked it, and made his way back. He had to stop a couple of times on the stairs to let the feeling flow back into his legs. "Next time…" Quatre gasped to himself, "I'm going to… leave everything… or give it to charity." When he made it to the door leading to his hallway, he was amused to see that Duo had propped himself up against the boxes and was taking a nap. Quatre slowly walked over and collapsed next to him. "You couldn't get an place on the first floor?" He heard Duo ask him softly. Quatre chuckled and answered him with a shake of his head. "Man. I sat down but I don't think I can get back up." Stealing a glance at his friend, Quatre reasoned that what he said was probably true. Duo could barely keep his eyes open let alone get off of the floor. "I thought the same thing downstairs."

Duo didn't say anything back and after a few minutes Quatre believed him to be asleep. Laying his head back against one of the boxes. Quatre slowly let his eyes shut and his body relax. _I could go for a great cup of tea and some pie or something. Or maybe a coffee cake? Or Turkish delight? Or better yet! I could really go for some… _ "Fried Cheesecake" Quatre was started out of his revenue by the braided pilot's tired voice. He blinked a few times and looked over at his friend. "We could really go for some fried cheesecake. Would you like to go get some?" Quatre thought for a second and answered carefully. "Yeah, that actually sounds pretty good." Quatre barely got the last word out of his mouth before his braided friend exploded. "Great! Cause' I know this great place just down the street that serves this dessert type thing that they call fried cheesecake and they also got fried ice cream, but you know they have to be really careful because ice cream melts when it gets hot and.." "Alright, alright." Quatre held up a hand that was used as a signal for Duo to stop. "Let's go get some. Is it a fancy restaurant?" Quatre asked looking down at his outfit. He had worked up a sweat and plus he had dirt covering the knees of his pants. "Nope! C'mon Quatre. Y' know me. I can't stand them fancy-pancy restaurants. So let's go now." The idea of getting something sweet and delicious to eat was enough motivation for his body to start moving again. Duo, on the other hand, was literally bouncing off the walls. Following his friend, a thought occurred to him. "Hey Duo" He waited until the dark blue eyes focused on him. "How did you know that I was thinking about getting something to eat?" The beautiful eyes danced as a smile played across the ex pilot's face. "Oh c'mon, Quat. You were practically drooling on yourself. Anyone could tell that you were hungry." Instinctively Quatre brought a hand up to his chin searching for any sign that he was drooling. The laughter that rang out a second laughter told him that the braided pilot was making fun of him. "Ha Ha Ha. Very funny, Duo." Even as he said it, he couldn't help the smile that found its way on his face. This was the Duo he knew and remembered. This was the Duo that was his best friend. _So… what happened? _

"So, then what's the reason why we can't make contact with Serena?" After receiving the phone call from Ami, Mina was informed that Lita would be coming over to give the details about a mission. More specifically… her mission. It would be a relatively easy one compared to the many that she had completed, except there was one complication. Serena. Serena hadn't called anyone for the past couple of weeks, which was nothing t of the ordinary until they found her 'relaxing' with a band of would-be rebels. "Because any contact made now would allow them to link us back to the Preventers and endanger her life further if she is, indeed, undercover." Mina watched her partner closely. "And if she isn't?" One thing that never changed about Lita was the fact that she was never great at hiding her emotions. If she was happy, angry, heartbroken, anything; you could tell. And right now, Mina could definitely tell that her friend was slightly heartbroken but furious none-the-less.

"Then we are to treat her as a rebel faction as well, with no special treatment." Mina quietly took this in. She could definitely understand the brunette's anger. This order of 'no special treatment' most likely came from Mr. Chang himself. Wufei Chang didn't like women as it was, so any opportunity to diminish their reputation and prove his theory that all women were natural born demons, was like winning a jackpot for him. "Mina?" Mina glanced up at the tall brunette. "Are you sure you won't need any help? Cause' you know that I can arrange to come with you. I'll go to Lady Une and ask to be assigned…" "No, Lita. They picked me for this mission for a reason. And they picked me and me alone." Mina watched as her friend's turned her gaze to the tile floor. She hated seeing her friend depressed. Lita hardly let things get to her so she was typically happy. She wasn't carefree happy like Mina. No, her happy was more of a content kind of happy. Lita wasn't the kind to get unnerved and could always take a joke. Feeling a pang of guilt, Mina placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey! Nothing's gonna happen!" Mina formed her trademark smile and continued with a light tone, "All I'm doing is going there to take pictures and gather info. It's not like I'm gonna be using my gun or anything. Plus, don't worry about Serena. I'll make sure our little princess doesn't get a bad rep."

Lita looked up at her and gave her a startled look. " You better…" "Oh c'mon now! When have I ever let you down?" Lita put a small smile on her face and took on a thoughtful look, "Well, there was this one time that I asked you to pick up that cake from the store…" Huffing dramatically, Mina crossed her arms over her chest, "That was an accident. I thought you meant skates not a cake" The tall brunette laughed softly and continued on, "Well then, what about the time I needed you to pick Rei up from the airport?" Putting on her best pout face, Mina added a little whine to her voice, "That wasn't my fault either! They should put a clock or something in the arcade place." Huffing dramatically again Mina focused her gaze at the brunette's shoes. "I don't see how those little mistakes make any difference. I haven't let you down when it counted." Hearing the laugh that came from her friend caused Mina to look up. "You're right, Mina. You never let us down when it counted. Let's just hope that next time there aren't any arcades or skating rinks around." Making a face, Mina joined her friend's laughter.

"Well, I guess I ought to get going." Lita announced as she stood up. Standing along with her, Mina followed her friend to the door. Grabbing the doorknob, Lita glanced one more time at the small blond beside her. "I'm serious, Mina." She waited until the small blond made eye contact before she continued. "If you need help, call." Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, Lita tried to sound matter-of-factly, "And if you do find that… that Serena is a rebel, then…" A small hand on her shoulder stopped her words. The petite blond gathered her friend into a soft hug. "I know, Lita. Don't worry, I will make sure that she'll be fine." Letting go slowly, Lita looked down at her friend's smiling face. "Y'know me, girl. This mission will be a cinch and her highness will be perfectly fine. She knows what she's doing." Lita shook her head and let out a sad laugh, "Always the optimistic, huh?" Mina allowed her smile to grow bigger as she answered her friend with her trademark 'you better believe it!' After saying good bye, Mina watched her friend walk down the hall to the stairs. It wasn't until she could no longer hear the brunette's footsteps that she let her mask fall. The smile was quickly replaced by a frown and a crease appeared between her brows. Out of all the scouts, Serena had been the one to get out. She wasn't made to cause suffering to others nor could she become adapted to it. That was why, the other main scouts helped her escape her so-called destiny. But from what Lita had just told her, the "Princess" was now sharing information with a rebel faction that was somewhere in Africa. It didn't add up.

Turning slightly, Mina stepped towards the doorway, but only ended up stubbing her toe on something. Glancing down, she noticed the her door had been surrounded by boxes that all had a word written in marker across them. "Quatre! Why in the blue blazes would you leave you're boxes in the middle of the hallway!" When no one answered, she glanced around to see if he was even there. _Obviously not, since he didn't answer you._ Mina chided herself mentally. "I should just leave all these out here since he left without saying anything." She said out loud to no one in particular. Stepping around the box that attacked her toe, Mina looked at her clean apartment. Lita had made a comment about the fact her apartment had never been this clean and then proceeded to drill her for information on who, how, and when. Sighing and giving the boxes a defeated look, Mina rolled her sleeves up on her shirt. "Well, since he did clean the apartment. Guess I could bring them inside." With that said, She started her tedious task.

_I know this is really short and all but I wanted to go ahead and update it so that y'all had something to read... Instead of adding another chapter next time;. I'll probably just add on the this one.. So if you see a thing that says that it was updated but there ain't a new chapter.. Then you know I just added to this one.. Okay's? Well… I have to go to bed.. School tomorrow (even though its stinkin' Saturday! That sucks!) _

_Also.. I live for reviews.. Not getting a lot is really discouraging…. Thanks.. And hope to update soon!_


End file.
